Automatic parking (autopark), also known as Active Park Assist, is an autonomous vehicle maneuvering system that moves a vehicle into (park-in) or out of (park-out) a parking spot. Parking spots may range from parallel, perpendicular or angled parking spots. The autopark system aims to enhance the comfort associated with driving in constrained environments where much attention and experience is required to steer the vehicle. The park-in and park-out maneuvers are achieved by a coordinated and automated control of the steering angle and speed. Furthermore, sensors and cameras can detect objects (such as other vehicles) in the outside environment; the coordinated and automated control of the vehicle can take into account the sensed presence and location of these objects during the park-in and park-out events to ensure collision-free motion within the available space.